


Walking Trainwreck

by hotdammneron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mechanic Poe, he cant even keep track of a cat, human disaster poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotdammneron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is undeniably a human disaster, and can't even keep track of the neighbor's cat, let alone take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Trainwreck

Poe Dameron could easily be classified as a walking human disaster. While he managed to do fairly well as the manager of a repair shop downtown, he failed at most other things in his life. He didn’t have any friends other than his co-workers, every one of his romantic relationships fell apart within a few months, and he hadn’t gone grocery shopping in at least three weeks. He was supposed to be cat-sitting for his neighbor over the extended weekend, as a way to help out and earn a little extra cash, but something had happened and now he couldn’t even find the damn orange beast. He wouldn’t have regretted his freedom from the vicious animal if it weren’t for the fact that he owed his neighbors at least the courtesy of not losing their cat, being as they put up with him as a neighbor for the past three years with minimal complaints. While he never stayed up late partying or anything of the sort, he did sing a lot. Very loudly. In the night. He tried not to think about the pressing issue of the escapist cat, opting to instead make breakfast (settling for a stale poptart and bitter coffee) and going to work. He decides to at least attempt to find the cat later in the day, after work.  
Two floors down and a few hallways over, Finn hears an unknown noise from somewhere inside his apartment. He listens closer and finds the noise to have originated from his bathroom. Grabbing a small knife from the kitchen drawer next to him, he treads quietly through the hall down to the bathroom, getting into a defensive position in case there was someone there ready to attack him. He nudges the door open with his foot, shaking a bit but staying fairly calm, and leans through the doorway to see what the noise was. Instead of seeing any kind of monster or dude with a knife waiting to kill him, there’s just a cat. Nothing is out of the normal in the bathroom except a massive, fluffy orange cat sitting inside the sink. He sighs in relief, dropping the knife to the ground and nearly hitting himself in the foot with the blade. The cat stretches from it’s sleeping position in the sink, hopping to the ground and brushing past Finn’s ankles before walking to the couch and laying down.  
Poe stops at the corner store after he closes the shop at the end of the night, picking up a few essential food items and continuing home. He drops off his groceries in his own apartment, then thinks of a plan to find the neighbor’s cat. He could hang fliers around town, but that would take far too long to yield any results, plus he didn’t want to just put his phone number out for anyone to see it. He could give up, but that would be kinda the worst possible thing he could do in this situation with a cat that wasn’t even his own. Another option, which was tedious but would yield the best results, would just be to go door-to-door around the apartment complex and ask people if they had seen “his” cat.  
He passes nearly an hour knocking on apartment doors and asking whoever answered if they had seen a huge angry cat around their living quarters, with nobody having seen the cat. Stopping for a moment on the third floor to catch his breath and feel miserable, he hears a bit of a racket coming from the room next to him. He listens, and hears a bit of a conversation between a man and a woman.  
“Ow, what the hell!” This is the man.  
“Dude, hold still, I’ll get it off-”  
“Oh God Rey it’s digging it’s claws in more stop stop stop-”  
“Stop squirming! Just-”  
Poe doesn’t stop himself from knocking on the door, interrupting their shouted conversation. Moments later the door is pulled open, the man who opened it smiling weakly.  
“Hey, uh, how can I help you?”  
“Hi, have you seen my cat? Big, fluffy beast, kinda the worst?”  
“Oh. My God.”  
The guy pulls the door further open, revealing his slightly bleeding arm, and a woman standing behind him silently holding a gigantic orange cat. She waves with a slightly freed arm, smiling as she restrains the cat that she somehow manages to keep a hold on.  
“That one?”  
“Uhh, yeah, Sorry about that.”  
“How the fuck did your cat get into my sink?”  
“He’s not even mine, I was cat-sitting, I guess I kinda lost track of him.”  
“How do you control that thing?”  
“I guess I don’t. Listen, can I just get the cat back? I’ve had a shitty day already, just want to get home.”  
“Please, take the cat!”  
The girl in the background speaks up, her voice rising into a bit of a squeal as the fluffy cat bites her arm. The guy at the door moves to the side, and Poe ducks past him and runs into the room to grab the cat from her arms. He nearly buckles under the massive creature’s weight, recovering quickly and trying not to let the cat’s teeth sink too far into his forearm. After standing in the middle of the room for a minute, he whispers a quick “Thanks, bye!” before running out of the unfamiliar apartment and back up the two flights of stairs to his own. He fiddles with the key of his neighbor’s apartment with one barely free hand, swinging the door open and tossing the cat (as gently as possible) into the darkened room, then pulling the door back shut and turning to enter his own apartment.  
The next morning, Poe walks downstairs to the parking lot, pulling out his keys when he hears someone call out to him. Whipping his head around a bit too startled, he sees the guy from the second floor apartment who had the cat, waving at him with a heavily bandaged arm and grinning.  
“Hey, I didn’t catch your name!”  
“What? I’m Poe. You?”  
“Finn, nice to actually meet you Poe!”  
“Can I get your number?”  
“Uh, yeah. Just in case i find any wild cats of yours in my bathroom.”  
“Yeah, just in case.”  
Poe hands the man, Finn, his phone to input his contact information, silently cursing himself for his inherent lack of filter when it comes to cute boys or any other social situation. Finn returns his phone, smiling, and they both stand in an awkward silence for a minute. Poe checks his watch, mostly as a nervous habit, but sees that he’s actually running late.  
“Shit, I’ve gotta go, I’ll talk to you later?”  
“Yeah, definitely.”  
“Good to meet you, Finn!”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is really lame and was only written because of a prompt from a message i got on tumblr that just said "how the fuck did your cat get into my sink" and it's 1AM so just take this... If i continue this at all it will probably lead to Finn/Poe but this is it for now!  
> tumblr: hotdammneron


End file.
